Soulmates
by jadedreamer
Summary: Natsuki is the next-in-line to lead her Pack, which is in a state of chaos with the loss of their home and Pack Leader in one night.A rival pack appears to be responsible but what is she to do when she finds her other half in the crimson eyes of an enemy
1. Chapter 1

Sitting astride a red Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R, a seventeen year old with flowing midnight blue hair stared contemplatively over the moonlit cliff. The crashing of the waves created an almost soothing lull in which the young woman found herself. It was on a road similar to this one that she had lost her mother in a horrible car crash, one that she had been in at the age of three. The memories of that night so long ago were not the ones she now found her self lost in, but of the events of only a few nights ago where she had lost her her father, and the only home she had ever known.

_A few nights ago...._

_The flames shot high, the smoke created a black blanket blocking out the stars. Sparks took the place of stars. The century-old building that had been the hub of her Packs business was a raging inferno. Natsuki watched in frozen horror as everything she had ever know was consumed in fire._

_Two figures stumbled through the smashed front door and ran toward the safety of the surrounding forest, their faces white with terror and smeared with soot. The person who had pushed them out disappeared once again into the burning building, just as a window exploded flames licking at the sides of the building._

_Several of the surrounding homes were on fire as well as the garage where vehicles were stored. Fortunately, most of the vehicles were already driven a safe distance from the flames that were consuming everything in its path. Several miles from the nearest town, no one expected a fire engine to arrive._

_Behind Natsuki she heard a woman wail in fear and agony. "They did it on purpose. They burned us out."_

"_Get her into one of the trucks," a male voice yelled. "I'll bring another car around."_

"_Watch out for snipers." another female voice called out. "They may be waiting to pick us off as we leave."_

"_Everyone head to Fuuka," Natsuki heard Midori yell above the cacophony of noise created by the fire and panic in the air. "We will meet at the Sanctuary."_

_Natsuki felt a tug on her arm. She turned her head to side and saw the soot and sweat-streaked face of Midori, her father's second. Panting Midori asked, "I have Yohko in the car. Where is your father?"_

"_He went back in with Gal and Dyne," her normally husky voice was further roughened by the smoke and tears she wasn't even aware she was shedding. Her frozen body suddenly started to propel itself toward the burning building, as if it had been waiting for someone to come and speak to her before it could move._

"_Dad!" Natsuki's charge toward the building was halted as Midori barely managed to grab her before she made it into the building._

"_No! Natsuki you both cant be in there! Think of the pack!" The midnight haired teen struggled within Midori's grasp, but being older and a little stronger she was able keep her hold on Natsuki, barely. "You cant stop him! He swore to protect the pack!"_

"_But I need to be with him," begged Natsuki. "They are my people, too. My responsibility to protect as well. Now release me!" Her begging, ending in a growl as she started to use more of her werewolf strength against Midori. With that last little bit Natsuki was to break the hold on her. As she was running once again into the inferno she heard Midori try to reach again._

"_I know I am thinking about the Pack. We need you alive as well, you are the next in line." Her words gave Natsuki pause. " The Pack needs you here now let them work!" Natsuki's shoulders slumped in defeat, she knew Midori was right._

_Figures came running around the side of the building, Dyne was carrying a shell shocked young woman not much older than Natsuki, Gal was carrying a boy in her arms._

_Just as Natsuki and Midori were approaching them to get a report on what was happening, there was a deafening crack, as the fire roared with victory. A central beam in the building gave way as the roof collapsed in a explosion of sparks and flame shot high in the night sky._

"_Daddy!!" Natsuki screamed. But it was too late, nothing else could be done to save Ivan Kruger, leader of the Silver Wolf Pack._

Natsuki shook her head trying to shake the memory, but she couldn't she still heard the screams from that night. Another scream shot through clear night sky, her head shot up in high alert.

'That is not my memory. Someone is in danger!', she thought to herself as she threw her leg over the motorcycle she took off at sprint into the once quiet woods on the other side of the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:**I wanted to thank everyone that read my story, and I really appreciated the comments. Its nice to know other people enjoy my story ; - )

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

The moon was only a sliver in the western sky, as the landscape passed by in a blur of trees and shadow. Natsuki ran without any conscious destination, her purpose was to find the person who need help allowing someone to be hurt was unacceptable to her! Her body ached from her desire to Change, but she held it off as she didn't want to potentially cause the person more trauma. Needing the advantages of her werewolf heritage, she allowed herself to draw on her power causing her forest green eyes to gain a yellow ring. Pausing in a clearing she inhaled deeply, and caught a few spores. She was able to locate what she sought and more, some of her Packmates seemed to be the cause of the womans distress. With a growl of anger, Natsuki sprinted off in the direction she knew her Packmates and their prey were.

With a final burst of strength Natsuki jumped into the clearing, just as she felt their excitement rise. Shooting a glance at the frightened young woman she was able to take in two things; she had several bite marks on her legs from being chased and that she was in fact a werewolf as well. Not having much time to digest that bit of information, she turned to confront her approaching Packmates.

An eerie quiet fell on the surrounding area, the smaller animals having scurried to safer areas as the predators approached. Natsuki's body tensed in anticipation, as three of wolves burst into the clearing.

"STOP!!" Her shout brought two of the wolves to their backs, presenting their bellies in a show of submission. The third, and seeming leader of this group, tried to stand her ground and stare Natsuki down. Unfortunately she was no match for the infamous Kruger Death Glare, she soon broke also presenting her belly.

"What the hell is going on here?" She quarried, making sure her body was between them and the bleeding female. With a glance toward the figure behind Natsuki, the three quickly Changed from Wolf to Human, to stand completely naked in front of their soon-to-be Leader.

"I received a tip that someone from the Eternal Moon Clan would be trying to enter our territory sometime this evening. So a patrol was assembled," straightening her shoulders to look directly into Natsuki's eyes. "We came across this one on the road trying to approach our Den."

"Who authorized this patrol, Nao?" Natsuki queried, her voice tight with displeasure.

Trying to maintain her composure, she herself had instructed Nao to use her connections so they would be aware of any more potential danger. After losing so many to the fires only a few nights ago, everyone was on edge. No one was claiming responsibility, so whether another attack was coming or not was causing everyone in the Pack to slowly give into the fear and paranoia. As the unofficial Leader Natsuki was trying to keep everyone calm by giving everyone a task. Her thought being if everyone was busy doing something, they would have less time to worry about what may or may not happen. Nao was anxious to prove herself, she had been adopted into the Pack at a very young age. Her mother had a aneurysm burst in her brain, but she contacted Ivan Kruger informing him that her daughter had inherited her werewolf heritage. Ivan went to the hospital as soon as he was contacted and brought Nao to be raised as a member of the Silver Wolf Pack. She was brought into Ivan's own home, he had recently lost his Mate and little Natsuki was missing her mother. So Nao and Natsuki grew up as sisters, even if they weren't related by blood.

"No one _officially_ authorized it," Nao said hesitantly as she looked at the ground and scuffed her feet. The statement caused a growl to rise from the raven haired beauty's throat. Hastily she continued, "There was no time to try to notify you. If I had not taken the initiative who knows what she was have been able to do!"

With a sarcastic glance at the female still on the ground bleeding, Natsuki took a deep breath in an attempt to gain control of her Primal side.

"Your right she looks like she's really dangerous," she said mockingly. "Besides if you had enough time to grab Arika and Aoi, you had enough time to at least call someone. Did you even try to confirm the tip or talk to Midori about it? Or did you just act on it?" All three girls guiltily avoided eye contact with her, confirming her suspicions. "Arika, I understand she is down for anything, but Aoi I thought you had more sense then that."

"But we found her right where I was told she was going to be," Nao cut in defensively. "The information was good, Suki. I was only doing what I thought was right," Nao said beseechingly. Her body stiff for fear of rejection from her sister. She thought if she used her childhood nickname she could gain more sympathy for her cause.

Natsuki studied Nao and the way she was holding herself, she understood the desire to protect, but not at the expense of their honor. With that thought foremost in her mind, she turned to the young woman still on the ground.

"Words cannot express how sorry I am for their actions. We lost several of our Packmates several days ago. Unfortunately, we seemed to have forgotten our manners in the wake of such tragedy." She bowed to the girl then knelt down to her level, and began to scrutinize her injuries. "Can you please explain to my companions why you were on Silver Wolf territory?"

"I...wa..was sent by the Leader of the Eternal Moon Clan, Miss Fumi Himeno, to respectfully request a meeting to discuss the events that have occurred in the last few day," her voice steadied with growing confidence. She flinched away from Natsuki's hands when she reached a particularly deep cut.

"Why did you not Change when these three idiots were chasing you? I don't think you would have received so many injuries." Natsuki felt her Packmates stiffen at both the insult to their intelligence and shame. The whole time they were chasing her they never stopped to consider why she hadn't Changed.

"I wish to extend my apologies for not approaching you in a more appropriate fashion. I am aware of the...unsteady frame of mind your Pack is in and only wished to project a calm demeanor. I did not wish for my presence to cause such a volatile reaction. I see that I was in error and handled the situation in a most inappropriate manner." Bowing her head in apology towards the Silver Wolf Pack members. Her somewhat spiky and disheveled hair fell forward and brushed her slightly askew glasses. How here glasses had stayed on after her impromptu flight through the woods in the dark was a mystery. "My name is Yukino Chrysant-Armitage."

While Yukino was speaking, Nao, Arika and Aoi hung their heads in chagrin, they knew the shame was not Yukino's but there own. The Silver Wolf Pack was known for their honor and hospitality. Now there short-sightedness had brought dishonor to the Pack. Nao felt her heart pound with dread, because she had not checked her facts or even spoken to someone with a clear head, she could have killed an innocent person. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Natsuki to try and gauge her demeanor. She knew what she would see, and it was not going to end well.

The raven-haired werewolf was taut, she had not missed the hyphenated last names. Mated couples are treasured because it was for life. Heart-bonded mates share a bond that leaves the two souls connected no matter the distance. So when one Mate was hurt or in danger the other knew immediately and strove to find and protect their other half. Natsuki knew she was going to face not just an irate Pack, but a very protective, potentially enrage, Mate.

Lost in thought, Natsuki did not hear the warning from Yukino or her Packmates, as she felt something heavy crash into her left side. Causing her to sail through the air and slam into a tree on the other side of the clearing.

_Speak of the Devil_, Natsuki thought as she sprang to her feet to face her opponent. She could feel the rage rolling off of the light brown wolf with purple eyes that had positioned herself between Yukino and herself. Staring into the furious eyes of Yukino's Mate, she knew an explanation would just fall on deaf ears. Hearing a chorus of growls coming from her now Changed companions she held up her hand and shook her head. Giving in to her Primal side awake with excitement at the prospect of a fight, she allowed herself to Change. Where the raven haired beauty once stood, there was now a black wolf.

With a deafening howl the light brown wolf attacked. The clearing erupted in a seething, snarling mass of fur. They tumbled to the ground each thrashing for the superior position. Unerringly Natsuki's jaws found the other's upper foreleg and bit down, causing her to howl in pain. The battle was brutal, no quarter was asked or given. Natsuki was thrown to the ground time and time again only to fight her way up again and again. Blood flowed and claws scrambled for purchase on the ground. Small wounds were inflicted on both sides, but as time went by they started to get more severe. Natsuki had a deep cut that went from her left eyebrow to low on her cheek. One factor in her favor was she wasn't loosing her head to anger like her counterpart. The light brown wolf crouched and gathered herself for another striking leap. Her rage consumed mind made her miscalculate which left an opening for Natsuki. Dodging to the right she was able to smash into her opponents side. Loosing herself to the Wolf, she pounded down with her full weight, straddled her, snapped for the life-pulse beating hot under the werewolf's jaws,

The booming crack of exploded close to Natsuki's ear, and she lost her grip. She crouched to leap. Then there was a body in her way, then another, and another. With the distraction she was able to gain control of herself again, her Primal side slowly calming down. Beyond them she could see the light brown wolf lying on the ground, she hadn't Changed so she was alive.

Yukino had run to her Mate's side, her voice caused her to visibly relax and she Changed. Her human arms were reaching around Yukino in a much needed hug. Natsuki could only watch in ency, there deep bond was obvious to any one with eyes. Glancing around the clearing, she saw that Nao, Arika and Aoi had positioned themselves behind her in a show of support. The person that had fired the weapon was standing next to the three unfamiliar wolves. Her hip cocked in a provocative manner with the gun slung over her shoulder. The lead wolf, an almost glowing amber, stepped forward and Changed.

"Ara, I apologize for the weapon being discharged so close to your person, but you did not seem like you were going to stop any time soon." Her smooth, melodious voice seemed to flow through Natsuki's body causing her to shiver. Taking that as a sign that it was safe, Natsuki Changed as well.

"No, it is all my fault," she said in apology. She approached Yukino who was still holding her Mate. "I am so very sorry. I lost my head please come with me to our Den, where you and your Mate can receive some medical attention. Nao call Midori and tell her to meet us by the cliff and bring some vehicles. Make sure you tell her we have some people in need of Yohko's assistance as well." Walking over to her pile of clothes that had shed during her initial Change, she fished out her phone from her jacket. When she reached over she swayed a bit from exhaustion and blood loss. The wound over her left eye started to bleed again, and was starting to affect her vision.

"Ara, it would seem Yukino and Haruka are not the only ones in need of medical attention," the sweet-sounding voice said teasingly from behind her. Just as Natsuki was about to collapse, warm arms wrapped around her. She couldn't explain what those arms were making her feel, trying to remember the last time she had felt so safe.

Probably when Momma was still alive, Natsuki thought. The last thing she saw before the darkness over took her vision was the most beautiful set of crimson eyes she had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! I need to apologize for taking so long. Christmas, New Years, and then my birthday all happened and I got distracted. School starts tomorrow and I made myself a promise that I would finish another chapter before then. I really appreciate everyones comments and support, so thank you and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. ; - )

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

Three year old Natsuki sat in the backseat of her mothers car. The trees on the side of the road were a blur as they moves along the winding road. She held her stuffed puppy at arms length as she made him dance across her lap. A particularly exuberant turn caused Natsuki to accidentally drop him. She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. Kicking her feet in displeasure, she drew the attention of her mother.

Saeko Kruger laughed at what she saw in the rear view mirror. Her daughters frustration was clearly written all over her face. The three year olds chubby face held a sullen look as she stared at her toy, that was just out of her reach.

"What's a matter, baby? Did Duran fall down?," Saeko queried her pouting daughter. A fledgling version of the Kruger Death Glare met her own gaze in the mirror. "Alright, I will get it for you. But you need to wait until we pull over in just a few minutes." A huff from the backseat let her know what the toddler thought of that. She just smiled and shifted her attention to the road ahead of her. Just in time to see a car that had drifted into the her lane as they went through a turn in the road. Wrenching the wheel to the left, the car swung from the right lane into the left lane and almost hit the railing. Then swung to the right almost hitting a tree. The car then went into a uncontrollable 360 degree turn before it flew from the road to tumble several feet down the road. Finally coming to rest on its roof facing oncoming traffic two inches away from the railing at the edge of a sharp cliff.

Natsuki screamed in terror as her world was quite literally turned upside down. In the front seat, Saeko was trying to take stock of the situation. Her daughters voice taking precedence as she struggled out of her seatbelt.

"Its alright, baby. Its going to be alright.," trying to soothe herself as well as her distraught child. After a few minutes she was able to wrestle free of the safety strap. Collapsing onto the ceiling, now the floor, she tried to crawl toward Natsuki. Her thoughts were clearly written on her face that even a three year old could understand. They had to get out of the car. As Saeko moved on her hand and knees she felt something soft under, looking down she saw Duran. "Look I found Duran." Smirking and tossing her hair nonchalantly over her shoulder. "Told you I would get him for you."

Headlights approached from the oncoming lane, unheeded by Saeko as her attention was elsewhere. She was busily trying to extract Natsuki from her child seat. Unable to stop in time the other vehicle hit the overturned car. It spun backwards over the cliff. Holding Duran with all her might, Natsuki screamed as the car seemed to float. She watched to morbid fascination as the ocean rushed up the free falling car. Just before they made contact, mother and daughter's gaze met. Saeko's eyes were filled with apology and love. While Natsuki could only watch in confusion and fear. Then her world went black as everything came to a screeching halt.

"MAMA!!!" Toddler Natsuki and Adolescent Natsuki screamed together as she clawed her way out of the darkness. She extended her arm, as if she could somehow reach out and pull her mother out of her dream. It was always the same she could never save her, all she was able to do watch helpless.

The rescue team that extracted her from the car said she was clutching Duran and a strand of her mothers hair in tiny fists when they found her. The only thing that saved her was being strapped into her car seat. The doctors said she would bounce back quickly and the fact that she was so young she probably would not remember the car crash.. Unfortunately, such a traumatic occurrence never leaves you no matter how old you get. Natsuki remembered once she was well enough to go home she was pretty quiet. Her father gained another shadow, because she never wanted to be parted from him. She would even sneak into his bed at night. Her head resting on her mother's pillow, breathing in her comforting scent, as she snuggled her father's arm while they slept. One day not very long after her father said he had to leave for a little while. Terror engulfed the toddler, she started screaming and latched onto her fathers leg. Fright making her very strong, she remembered thinking that he would leave and never come back. She wouldn't let any one console her, not even her father, Yohko had to be sent for. She was given a soothing tea that knocked her out, enabling her father to leave. By the time Natsuki woke up her father had returned, and he had brought home a new friend, Nao. Slowly she was able accept that her father had to leave sometimes and he always came back. As Nao and Natsuki grew older they grew closer, all but forgetting that they were not related by blood. The three of them had managed to create a family out of the tragedy that had molded the girls young lives so far. Everything seemed so sublime until a few nights ago. When she lost her father leaving her an orphan, and the Pack leaderless. The responsibility of the Pack fell to the seventeen year old. A huge burden that had left her feeling alone, even though her sister did try to help. Nao just couldn't understand what she was going through. Her nose started to burn and tingle with the onset of tears as her heavy burden settled on her shoulders once again.

Piercing pain on the left side of her face drew her from her dark thoughts, and effectively stemming the tide of tears. Due to her werewolf heritage, healing takes place very quickly. However the more severe the wound the longer it takes to heal. Natsuki brought her hand up to her face to determine the level of damage done to her by Yukino's mate, _Haruka I think._ The tips of her fingers gently probed her face, what she felt was a scar that started just before her hairline that ran to about the middle of her cheek.. _Thats definitely gonna leave a mark_ she thought to herself. Hissing in pain she attempted to open her left eye. Relief flooded her body when, not only was she able to open the eye but she was able to see as well. Her vision was a little blurry but she was confident it would be fully repaired by tomorrow. _Or was it tomorrow already_, she thought in confusion as she moved to sit up and look around the room she was in.

The sheet stuck to her skin as she sat up and looked around. She noticed that she was in what was now Yohko's clinic. The little room off of Yohko and Midori's house had a rolling Coleman tool chest, that contained medical supplies and the cot she was currently laying on. The door opened and Yohko walked in with a smile on her face. She approached the cot and shined a light into Natsuki's eyes checking her pupil response, particularly in her left eye.

"I am glad to see your feeling well. I think the stress of the last several days finally caught up to you after that little Battle you had. The only serious injury you received was to the left side of your face. Your going to have a scar, but the eye will be fine. Right now its going to be a little blurry but that will pass in time. So any questions?" She asked Natsuki at the end of her examination of her. At the shake of her head, Yohko walked toward the door. "Good, I will send someone with some herbal tea that will help your body in healing itself as well as some clothes." Referring to Natsuki's sheet draped body.

Before Natsuki could say anything, Yohko had already disappeared through the doorway. A short time later footsteps approached the room again. Glancing up, her breath caught in her throat, what she saw was the hottest thing she had ever seen. Low rider Levi's hugged full hips as they swung in a provocative manner. A white button-up shirt had only three of the buttons clasped, giving anyone a teasing view of her abundant cleavage. Making a person wish the fastenings would pop of with every step closer she took. Amber hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. An unconscious growl rose from Natsuki's throat. Causing the object of her ogling to giggle, drawing her eyes to the celestial creatures face, emerald met crimson. Natsuki found herself unable to look away, she felt a tugging sensation in her chest. As if a cord from her heart was tied to the owner of those eyes. Deep in her soul she felt her Animal half howl in happiness.

"Ara, if keep looking at me like that I don't think we will be leaving this room anytime soon. Especially with you dressed like that" The sweet-sounding voice snapped Natsuki out of her trance as heat rushed to her face. Nudity was not taboo in a Pack, it was a common sight because of the Change. This female was not of her Pack so her state of undress left her embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" Her discomfort making her voice rougher than she had intended. Her harsh words brought a pout to her companion's face.

"Ara, here I am doing you a favor bringing you new clothes and the tea Yohko-han made for you. And you are trying to bite my head off." Turning her back on Natsuki, her shoulders shook as she cried. Flying from the bed in a panic Natsuki tried to comfort her.

"Oi! I did not mean it! I am sorry, I know its no excuse I am still a little tired. I really do appreciate you..i mean that you brought me my clothes and the tea. You know? Uh, what was your name again?" Natsuki's face was red from embarrassment at her behavior. Her words seemed to have worked when her amber haired goddess turned around. She was too relieved to notice that there was no evidence of tears on her face. Especially when such an angelic smile was gracing her face and a mischievous gleam in her eyes. _Oh man. I'm in trouble_ she thought as an awkward smile blossomed on her face.

"Oh, I am so happy my Natsuki wants to know me. My name is Shizuru Viola. We met in the clearing not too long ago. Where you fell right into my arms." Somehow Natsuki's face managed to get even redder. Striking a lovestruck pose, Shizuru continued. "It was so romantic. The moon shining down on your skin making it almost glow. And the way your eyes were shining with lust-" There was a thump behind her as she suddenly stopped her speech. Looking down she noticed Natsuki had passed out, and somehow fallen off of the bed. "Oops, maybe that was a little too much, huh?" She observed as she reached down to put the other girl on the bed.

Natsuki woke up on her side, she felt a warm body pressed against her back. A sense of security enveloped her making her feel warm inside and out. The comforting weight of an arm encircled her waist, causing her to sigh in contentment.

"Ara, is my Natsuki recovered now?" The arm around Natsuki's waist became a hug as she felt a whisper of lips on her neck. Blood rushed to her face as she held herself still not knowing what else to do. She suddenly found it difficult to swallow as she took a deep breath. Unfortunately it made her predicament even worse as she inhaled Shizuru's scent. She found herself in a euphoria as the fragrance of tea leaves and spice filled her nostrils. Stiffening she pulled away from her as she felt the Wolf start to rise in her. Taking deep breaths and thinking of ice and snow she was able to calm herself enough to speak.

"uh..yeah I am. Thanks for asking." Clearing her throat awkwardly she walked away from the cot, towards the tool chest. "So...is this the tea Yohko wanted me to drink." Not waiting for an affirmative she tossed the tea back like a shot instead of sipping it. Shizuru sat up and watched her in amusement as Natsuki practically ripped her clothes on. Dressed in a white wifebeater and bootcut jeans she finally felt calm enough to look at the occupant of the cot. "Well I'm sure Yohko is waiting for us so...yeah. We should probably go now." Walking towards the doorway she waited for Shizuru to join her. "So.. lets go."

"I will go where ever my Natsuki wants me to go." Shizuru said airily as she rose from the cot to follow Natsuki into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Sorry it took me so long to update life kinda happened and then I was confusing the hell out of myself about where I wanted to go with the story. So yeah hope you guys like it...Later

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yohko was in the kitchen making herself some tea. She smiled at them when they came in. "Do either of you want any tea?" Natsuki shook her head, she'd already more then enough earlier.

"Ara, that would be lovely. Thank you." Scoffing Natsuki left the two to their tea as she ventured to the front door and outside. Looking around at the Silver Wolf Pack's temporary home she took stock of what she saw. The darkness of night was giving way to false dawn. The layout of there new home was more like a summer camp with a lake and cabins on pathways. She strode purposefully toward the cabin her and Nao shared. Hoping to find her sister either sleeping or at least home she opened opened the door. The sight of several mayo sandwiches on the kitchen table was what greeted her. The sandwiches had the crust removed and had been cut into little shapes of moons and paw prints. It was just the way they had enjoyed them when they had been younger. Smirking knowingly she sat down to enjoy her favorite treat. Taking a big bite she moaned in ecstasy as the mayonnaise exploded into her mouth. At the counter Nao raised a hand to her mouth to cover her gag of disgust. Ever since they were young Natsuki had loved mayonnaise, no one could ever explain to her why though. When they had the sandwiches in the past Nao had always had peanut butter and jelly unlike her sister.

"Thank you, they're delicious." Natsuki's voice was muffled as she shoved another sandwich into her mouth. Nao placed a glass of milk on the table as she glanced at her face.

"Damn, she got you good didn't she?" She said as Natsuki continued to stuff her face.

"Yeah, you should see the other guy," pausing in her consumption of the feast before her, she glanced thoughtfully at her sister. "Where is _the other guy_ anyway?" Nao assumed a casual stance and leaned against the counter as she smirked.

"Midori put them up in one of the unoccupied cabins close to her place. Right before she grabbed two six packs and went to 'keep and eye on them.'" She raised her arms in defense in response to the look shot at her. "Her words not mine. You know she was excited at the prospect of new drinking buddies. Since no one around her will drink with her lately." Snorting at that observation she resumed demolishing the stack of sandwiches in front of her. For several minutes the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Natsuki chewing.

Finally polishing off the plate Natsuki leaned back in chair with a sigh of contentment.

"I'm still mad at you for earlier." At her words Nao fell forward out of her casual pose against the counter and almost smacked her head on the table. Righting herself she glared at her in frustration.

"Are you freaking serious? Do you know how many jars of mayonnaise it took me to make those? Not to mention the man hours I had to put in." Her disbelief making her voice rise, as Natsuki turned and smirked at her sister. "I mean really! All we did was try to protect the Pack My information was good there really was someone from another Pack coming into our territory. OK so we attacked her without provocation but she should have phoned ahead or something. I had to do something, especially since YOU were no where to be found." Stiffening her body in response to that remark, Natsuki shot out of the chair and shoved Nao. Falling through the doorway of the kitchen and into the living room where she landed on the couch. Anger flared in her eyes as she rose to stand defiantly facing Natsuki.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Body tense with outrage, her fists tight at her sides, she stood ready for any challenge she may have to face. "And I suggest you word it _very_ carefully."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop as the tension level grew. Nao struggled to get herself under control, her pride was battling her Animal side. The wolf wanted to roll over and show its belly in submission. Her pride was not letting her back down, even if she had stuck her foot in her mouth. The two glared at each other as they waited for the other to make a move. Common sense finally won as Nao broke lowered her head with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Suki. You know I didn't mean it like that. We've all been through a lot in the last few days, and you getting hurt in that fight. It kinda got to me a little alright." Observing Natsuki with her head still bowed she did not dare to raise her head until she saw her fists unclench. Once she knew the coast was clear she assumed a casual pose again. Leaning her hip against the couch and crossing her arms she smirked at her sisters actions. "Geez, sis, what's got you so wound up? If your gonna keep reacting like every little thing I say is a challenge. I would at least like to know what your so worked up about."

Blushing Natsuki turned her head away from Nao and busied herself in the closet. "Its nothing. I just don't like the idea of you accusing me of something that is your fault. I'm just tired of being the one responsible for _your_ actions." Nao smirked knowing the words were meant to get her to back off of the subject. Sensing her sisters weakness she pressed her for more information.

"Are you sure?" Nao asked with false concern. "Something has you pretty tense. Is there something I can do to help?" A small grin formed on her face as Natsuki's search became more intense as she threw things around in the closet, obviously not finding what she was searching for. Slamming down the jacket she had in her hand, Natsuki spun around to face Nao.

"Damn it! Where the hell is my riding jacket? And what are you smirking at?" Her face red from frustration, she shot her sister the Kruger Death Glare. Nao's only reaction was to point directly behind Natsuki and into the closet where the riding jacket in question was hanging in the closet. In fact, it was the only thing hanging after Natsuki's rampage from seconds before. Clearing her throat in discomfort the jacket was pulled from the closet. Jamming her arms through the sleeves Natsuki couldn't help but notice her sister had not lost the knowing smirk. "What!?"

Shrugging in feigned deference Nao pushed away from the wall she had been nonchalantly leaning against. "I was just wondering what had you so wound up to the point that you were attacking the innocent garments in the closet."

Fighting the rush of blood she felt toward her face Natsuki gazed at the disaster area that was formerly an orderly closet. "I guess I am still a little keyed up from the fight, and maybe a little bit worried about my bike."

"Mmhm, I would believe that except you had to walk right past the Ninja to get into the house. So if you were worried about the bike you would have seen that as you came. So its not that." Nao watched her sister tense in embarrassment as her gaze drifted out the window to see that the Ninja was in fact right outside the cabin. "I would believe it was the fight except you smell of, dare I say, arousal and I know its not the loud mouth you tangled with cause she's taken." Striking a thinker pose Nao began to pace in thought. Natsuki refused to give in to the teasing of her sister and just continued to stare out the window toward Midori and Yohko's cabin. "Oh my god! Its the brunette isn't it the one whose arms you fell into. The one with the crazy red eyes. Dude that makes so much sense! She wouldn't let anyone near you, she almost didn't let Yohko near you except she explained that she was our Healer." Lost in her revelry Nao failed to notice that her sister had already left the cabin. The banging of the front door finally stopped her tirade. Looking at the door in confusion Nao realized she no longer had an audience. Stepping to the window she gazed out the window in time to watch Natsuki be approached by a wildly gesturing blond and the spectacled brunette from earlier in the evening.

"Shit..well this should be interesting." Nao scooped a zip-up hoodie from the closet floor and rushed out of the cabin to follow her sister.


End file.
